Various types of keepers or fasteners have been devised for detachable connection to one or more other members to prevent their accidental release, or in locking or coupling another member onto a third member. For example, cotter pins are often utilized on the free end of a rod or bolt to detachably connect other members together. In addition, split rings have been employed to releasably connect other members together by separating a free end of the ring and passing it through an aperture in each member and advancing until the member clears the opposite end. Typically, split rings are utilized as key rings but have been utilized in other applications as a detachable means of interconnection for various objects. In the past, however, cotter pins, split rings and similar types of spring or wire-like locking elements while insuring against accidental release have been difficult to manipulate both in locking and release thus making them very impractical and unsuitable for many applications.